Could This Be Love?
by hisluv
Summary: Someone new arrives at Kai's school someone that intrigues him. KaiOC, othersOC


Could This Be Love?

_**

* * *

Key **_

Sentences/ words that are **bold **and in_ italics, _are direct thoughts.

Random _italic _words in a sentence are emphasis.

"_Italics with speech marks"_ signify that what is being said within the speech marks is some distance away.

**Bold** is Onomatopoeia.

"**_Bold, italic, and speech marks"_** signify telepathic speech.

**

* * *

A/N-** hope you like this. I actually got the idea from some book I read once upon a time. No matter what you read, this fic, as all my fics are, is non-Yaoi and non-Yuri or any other terms that apply to same thing. You'll just have to find out what's going to happen reading and reviewing! 

Some characters may seem OOC at times, Johnny is definitely OOC in this chapter, but won't always be.

**

* * *

Disclaimer-** I don't own anything except for my fics and my OCs. For those of you who only search for Kai/OC fics and haven't read my uncompleted Blackmail series, which focuses more on humour, (or what me and my sister find funny anyway), then please do- I want to know what people think and I only got a few reviews, (I love those people). I mean, a blank review would be good, even unsigned; all you have to do is press two buttons, no typing involved, at least I know I got something! (It does work that way, right?) 

* * *

Chapter 1- Newbie 

Jack's POV

I groaned- yup, groaned, out loud. This was supposed to be my new school? Looking at it from its high tech sign to the shiny- yes- shiny red bricks that made up the walls, I groaned. Not only did I not want to go to school, but I did not want to go to this school. Glancing down at my clothes- that pair of jeans my mother kept trying to throw away, but I kept fishing out the bin, that old t-shirt I stole from my sister's boyfriend that time they came over for Christmas- I realised that I would not fit in.

The school was quiet, no-one was around, which probably meant I was late. I was always late. I fished out the map I had been given along with a timetable by my mother who had stopped in the day before- the day that was actually the first day of term, but I couldn't go because I was recovering from the food poisoning mother had given me. Homeroom was easy to find, so were all my other classrooms, I having gone through my timetable and colour coded that and the map. Simple, really, though if my sister knew she would probably think I was acting girly.

Shuddering, I walked to my first class- physics, knowing that I had missed registration by a good ten minutes.

Apologising for my lateness to the teacher, I sat next to a blond boy named Max, as evidence by the name on the front of his exercise book.

"Hi," he whispered. What's your name?"

"Jack Delori. Is everyone as rich as one assumes from looking at this place?"

Max smiled. "Just about. There are some of us here, like me that only get about $5,000 per month allowance but others have limitless money, and they of course are the most popular and supposedly hottest guys in the school, not that I would know- you'll have to ask the girls in this school. There's Bryan, from Russia; Enrique, playboy from Italy; Johnny, who lived in a castle before moving here, he's a little weird; Kai who just about never speaks, and Tala- you know, the son of that guy who bought the moon last week. I hear he's working on turning it into some holiday resort. Word of warning, though- don't get on their bad side."

Physics was boring. The teacher was talking about some sort of radiation and was currently listing all the things that radiation could be used for. Dropping my gaze from the interactive whiteboard, I noticed an overstuffed fly crawling towards my arm. So I squashed it. I don't like bugs. As soon as I had done that, I heard a piercing shriek come from the right of me. Turning, I expected to see an axe murderer advancing on someone, but no such luck, instead, a flame-haired guy was standing at the corner of my desk staring horrified at the mangled remains of the fly, some of which was still stuck to the side of the fist I had squashed it with.

"You…" he breathed, eyes now on me, "killed Philomena!"

"You mean that fat fly? She was about to put her germy feet on my arm."

"She doesn't have germy feet; I bathed her just last night!" The boy insisted, genuine tears welling up in his eyes.

I started to feel bad. "Gee man, I'm sorry- here." Reaching out in front of me, I plucked a louse from some boy with a scar on his forehead's hair, and handed it to the other boy, trying not to shudder.

"You can have him."

"Her. They're always shes," the boy pouted, his lip quivering, but accepting the pet, and trying to stroke the louse which was unusually still. "I shall call her Rhonda."

**_Okay, _**I thought, dragging out the vowels.

"That's Johnny!" Hissed Max in my ear, "Don't get him mad!" He must also have noticed Rhonda's state of rigor-mortis.

"Erm, Rhonda's homesick," I said quickly, sweeping the dead louse back into the short redhead's hair. While I was doing that, Johnny began to wail.

Unfortunately, all my digging around in that guy's hair didn't produce anything else, and no other bugs were visible. Glancing around the room, I caught sight of a pair of ice blue eyes, seemingly finding this amusing, and scowled at him. Eventually, I gave up on finding Johnny a new pet and quickly formed one out of paper using origami, shoving it at the crying boy.

He stared at it for a while, obviously trying to figure out whether he should accept the gift or put up a fuss because it wasn't real.

Snatching it out of my hands, he lifted it up and announced: "Hortense." Smiling, he shuffled back to his chair.

Looking around the room for a minute I caught the gaze of a pair of crimson eyes which belonged to a boy. Actually, everyone in this room was male, in fact, the whole half of this school was, even the teachers. The only interaction the two sexes had was lunch, and they occasionally shared the field for PE.

I managed to get through the day, Max showing me around and introducing me to his male and female friends as we all gathered up outside for lunch.

The rest of the day was fine. I saw the owners of the ice blue eyes and the crimson ones with Johnny, some blonde guy, and another with purple hair. I guess they were the popular guys that Max was telling me about.

"How was school?" My sister, who for some reason was home, asked me.

"Fine."

**

* * *

A/N-** Sorry, not really a place where someone would normally end a chappie (or is it chappy?). Reviewers get to spend the night with their fave character, and their fave version of them, e.g.: Sweet Kai, Pervy Tala whatever. Let me know how that goes too, lol. 

I'll be bringing in my female OCs soon, well, OC, Kai is already taken, and NOTHING will change that, but if you want to send me some OCs for other characters, let me know. All the usual info please, hair, eyes, nationality, personality, who they go with, other info eg hobbies, oh and please give me a bit of information on their histories, eg no parents coz they were murdered, or girl who's lived next door to the guy she'll be paired off with for her whole life and he's never noticed her.

Remember, this is an AU no beyblade fic, so no Bitbeast info or anything for me, thank you.

I'll really appreciate it, otherwise I'll have to come up with my own OCs, which will mean things will take longer.

Guys I want OCs for: Tala, Enrique, Johnny (I know, seems weird, but bear with me!), Bryan, maybe Max and some others? Oh yeah, Jack too.

Thankies again!


End file.
